What You Mean To Me
by Daydreamer Di
Summary: Based on Sterling Knight's What You Mean To Me, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper were dating until 3 little words made them broke up. Now all alone and sad, Sonny finds a way to tell Chad how she feels about him with a song. Channy One-shot!


_**Author's Note**_**: Wow, it has been so long since I have written a Sonny With a Chance one-shot. But now I'm back with a new one. I am working on 2 more one-shots which is also about SWAC, so they will be posted soon once I'm done with them. I thought of this morning at school during my first period. My teacher wasn't there yet, so one of my friends and I were bored. I turned on my mp3 player and _What You Mean To Me_ by Sterling Knight from _STARSTRUCK_ came on which I LOVE. That gave me a brainstorm. I left my grey notebook filled with stories at home, but it was a good thing that I have my yellow one. I wrote during first period & finished it during my last period class. I'm kinda rusty on this, but I tried. so here it is, my newest one-shot for SWAC: What You Mean To Me. Hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE AND THEIR CHARACTERS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE SONG, WHAT YOU MEAN TO ME BY STERLING KNIGHT. I DO OWN THIS PLOT!**

**

* * *

**

**What You Mean To Me**

**A Channy One-shot**

"Sonny, I love you." Chad said to her as they were walking towards her apartment, holding hands.

Those words made her froze.

She didn't know what to say. She doesn't know if she truly loves him or not. She couldn't respond. She saw Chad's face fall and looked down, ashamed of

him saying it.

"You don't feel the same way," He started to say, letting go of her hand.

"No, Chad. I do, but…" Sonny said as she was grabbing his hand, but he pulled it out of her grasp and interrupted her.

"But what? Sonny, I love you and I know I do. I love you laugh, I love your smile, your beautiful black hair. I love the way you snort when you laugh. It's so cute. I love the way that you have a burst of energy everyday even when the sun is not out, you are still cheerful and I love it. I love the way you made me smile when I see your beautiful light brown eyes. They always make me melt in the inside and I couldn't help from being hypnotized by them," He said, caressing her cheek. "There's so many ways I want to show you how I feel, but if you don't, then I guess we should break up."

He starts to walk away, but she grabbed his arm.

"Chad." Sonny started to say, but he shook it off and walked away, leaving her with a broken heart.

The next couple days have been torture for Sonny. Everytime she sees him, he was flirting with every girl he sees and never look at her way. When she tried to approach him, he goes the other way. He ignores her and she felt bad, her heart breaking everytime.

_Why does he keep ignoring me? _ She thought as a tear was falling down on her cheek. _I really want to talk to him, but I can't. He keeps running away from me. Now I love him for sure. I want to tell him, but how? _

Then she got an idea. She grabbed her songbook and guitar. She starts to strum and write inside her songbook. She was writing a song and hope that he was going to listen.

The next day, Sonny was confident. She has her guitar, strapped on her back and was walking to the cafeteria.

As she was walking inside, she saw Chad on his regular table, eating and talking to another girl. She sighed and walked up to the middle of the cafeteria. Everyone was looking at her, confused and curious as she was turning her guitar around.

"This is for the guy who got away from me." I said.

I strummed my guitar and started to sing.

**_I can't blame you for thinking that  
You never really knew me at all  
I tried to deny you but nothing  
Ever made me feel so wrong I thought  
I was protecting you from everything that  
I go through but I know that we got lost along the way_**

**_Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
Come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_**

**_Just know that I'm sorry I never  
Wanted to make you feel so small  
Our story is just beginning we'll let  
The truth brake down these walls, oh yeah  
And every time I think of you I think of how  
You pushed me through and showed me  
How much better I could be_**

**_Here I am with all my heart  
I hope you understand I know  
I let you down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake again  
You brought me closer to who  
I really am come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me yeah  
You make me feel like I'm myself  
Instead of being someone else  
I wanna live that every day  
When you say what no one else  
Will say you know exactly  
How to get to me you  
Know It's what I need  
It's what I need yeah_**

**_Here I am with  
All my heart I hope you  
Understand (I hope you  
Understand) I know I let  
You down but I'm never  
Gonna make that mistake  
Again you brought me  
Closer to who I really am  
So come take my hand  
I want the world to see  
What you mean to me  
What you mean to me_**

I finished the song and everyone clapped. I looked back at his table and he wasn't there. The girl was still there, looking at her with a jealous glare. My face fell. A tear fell from my eye and dropping down my cheek.

"I love you, Chad Dylan Cooper." I whispered.

"I love you too, Sonny Munroe."

She gasped and turned around. There he was. His blonde hair remained messy and blue eyes twinkling. He had a big smile on his face.

He approached her and touched her cheek, wiping the tear that fell before kissing her lips.

Everyone clapped and cheered for them.

They pulled away, foreheads touching each other.

"Now you know how much you mean to me."

**The End**

**

* * *

****Hope you like it! Review! Thanks!**

**-Peace-Love-Vampires-Jonas  
**


End file.
